Ultimate Multiverse Crossover
Plot The main storyline of this idea of one major comic is the discovery of the Multiverse and the range of Dimensions. The plot is based around an amount of original characters I have created and will not mention due to the openness of this wiki. The set up of dimensions is as follows: #Length #Length And Width #Length, Width, And Depth #Time #A Split In Time/ The Infinite Possibilities Of Another Future #A Pathway Between Two Timelines Now quantum physics appears in many plots we see today, and they either share the same rules or have an entirely different setup. The main system of quantum physics within this plot explains that: #The difference between an Alternate Universe and an Alternate Timeline is that an Alternate Universe exists within a universe's infinite space, meaning that there are infinite Alternate Universes and you can only get there with a teleporter of some kind, not even by flying a rocket to it. For example, let's say that there is one universe where you study for a test and an alternate universe where you don't. You cannot get to that universe by simply flying a rocket throughout space, you need a very complex teleportation device. And the theory of wormholes won't show up in this plot- at least for now. An Alternate Timeline has to be created by someone by traveling to the past. An Alternate Timeline can totally resemble an Alternate Universe, but you physically create a parallel universe that you can physically travel to. #When you travel back in time, you don't change the events of history, but instead create an Alternate Timeline. Even if you travel to the past and stay away from everybody, the minute you step foot in the past you create an Alternate Timeline because there weren't two of you in the past, but since you traveled back in time, there are now. #If you want to make your life better by changing the events in time, you make your past self have a better life and when you return to your own timeline nothing has changed. The only way you can have that life is if you travel to the Alternate Timeline or stay in the Alternate Timeline to see the result, or if you kill your alternate self, forget about your own home timeline, and live the life that he/she would have. #Each universe has a center person or multiple center people and the whole outcome of that universe depends on its center(s). For example, Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series is the center of his universe, which would probably be called The Uncharted Universe. #Alternate selves can be found in Alternate Universes, but not necessarily in physical universes within your Multiverse. For example, there doesn't necessarily have to be an alternate self of Superman in the Marvel Comics Universe, but there could. Alternate Selves can be found within a universe's infinite space besides his/her/its own universe. #The 12th Dimension shows that there are Alternate Multiverses (Don't worry about this one). The 13th Dimension shows that there are Alternate Multiverse Timelines (Don't worry about this one too). The 14th Dimension is the Afterlife Dimension, where everyone goes when they die. The 15th Dimension represents Alternate Afterlife Dimensions where your alternate self would go, and these Alternate Afterlives are infinite as well. The 16th Dimension represents Alternate Timeline Afterlives, where your Alternate Timeline Self would go. The 17th Dimension is where all of the gods live, who watch over all of their Afterlife Dimensions. The 18th Dimension is unknown and is revealed at the end. #There can be alternate versions of gods, but they are only created because of someone's new interpretation of that god/entity/devil. For example, Marvel Comics' version of Thor can exist along side the actual Norse God Thor, even along with the Scandinavian God Thor. #Other versions of Quantum Physics exist in this plot for unexplained reasons and is only known why in the end of this comic/novel/epic. Only I know the end and none of you have to worry about making them fit all together. #Universes can exist together side by side forming their own small multiverse within the Multiverse itself. For example, Disney movies each have their own universe, but they all exist within the Disney Multiverse. If you read all of that, you are confused and it would be remarkable if you weren't. Now you know that it won't be a problem if two separate and different Santa Claus alternates show up in the story. Same goes for Batman from DC Comics and Batman from the Dark Knight Trilogy of movies. Contributing To This Wiki All of you as wiki contributors can contribute to this wiki by introducing universes from video games, movies, books, comics, and ideas from yourselves that I am not familiar with, such as The Bleach Universe, The Assassin's Creed Universe, even The Bionicle Universe or The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe. The format I'll be hoping for will state the universe, simply by placing the franchise in front of it or if you have a better idea. After that you will have the categories of heroes, villains, even neutrals. Under those will be pictures of characters within that universe, their occupation, and if they are a center person (Centers can also be villains). I'm okay with different segments being added as well, such as if you have the subtitle "The Avengers" under Marvel Comics Heroes. The outline will be down below. Let's make this happen guys! Marvel Multiverse Marvel's The Avengers (Movie) Universe Heroes Captain America.jpg|Captain America (Center) Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man (Center) Nick Fury.jpeg|Nick Fury (Center) Thor.jpg|Norse God Of Thunder Thor (Center) Villains Loki.jpg|Norse God Of Mischief Loki Red Skull.jpg|Red Skull